


Pet Names

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pet names don't work well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pet Names  
> Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Some pet names don't work well.  
> Notes: Written for kirkmccoy100 where the prompt was Baby  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"That’s good, baby, a little harder."

McCoy looked at Jim, "baby, really? I’m older than you."

"What would you prefer? Fuck me, sweetheart?"

McCoy slowed his thrusts which made Jim frown. He wiggled his ass a bit hoping to encourage McCoy. "Okay, no more endearments, just keep going."

They were soon back in their rhythm with McCoy’s cock hitting Jim’s prostate as he stroked Jim’s cock. Jim’s hands rested on his lover’s hips, "yeah, that’s it, almost there. Love you so much."

McCoy gave three final thrusts before he came and Jim wasn’t too far behind.

"Love you too, darlin'."


End file.
